The present exemplary embodiment relates to vehicles. It finds particular application in conjunction with a bracket or mounting associated with a winch mounted on the vehicle and a method of mounting the bracket to the vehicle, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
It is common in certain types of vehicles, such as off-road or all-terrain vehicles (ATV), to provide a winch assembly that is mounted on the vehicle. The winch assembly includes a line such as a cable, wire, rope, etc., that is wound on a spool or drum and let out or wound in by rotating the drum. Electric, hydraulic, internal combustion drive, or manual actuation of the drum can be provided. The winch assembly is normally received on a bracket, mounting plate, or platform (referred to hereafter as a bracket) that is secured to the vehicle. One common area for mounting the bracket is adjacent the front bumper, and oftentimes the bracket is structurally interconnected with the front bumper and/or frame. Protective tubing or bars are provided as a part of the bracket to provide protection to the winch assembly received on the bracket.
Currently, winch assemblies are installed to the front of the vehicle via a mounting structure that is rigid in all directions. The rigidity is desirable with regard to strength and durability, however, the rigid mount affects deformation of the vehicle in a collision event. Specifically, the rigid mounting of the bracket generally does not allow deformation in the mounting area during a collision event and thus input loads transferred to the vehicle remain high. Prior arrangements triangulate the front bumper structure and remain very stiff in a collision event, i.e. the bracket does not collapse or absorb energy as desired. As a result of this rigid mounting arrangement of the winch bracket, a force or load can stay above lower frame tubes causing a large moment/torque to affect the bracket. The winch bracket is too rigidly attached to the bumper and affects the collapse of the bumper.
Accordingly, a need exists for a bracket that retains the advantages of mounting a winch to an associated vehicle, and overcomes the above noted problems and others in a manner that is simple, easy to manufacture, economical, and effective.